


Stay A While

by StatenEyeLand



Category: Brian Quinn/Original Female Character - Fandom, Brian “Q” Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, Love, Sex, Smut, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatenEyeLand/pseuds/StatenEyeLand
Summary: Jane is back at Brian‘s doorstep after a fight with her boyfriend. She wants to keep the promise that tonight will be the last time she runs to him to make things better, but they both know better. Even thought it’s breaking his heart, he can’t get enough of her.
Relationships: Brian “Q” Quinn/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Stay A While

He knew even before he opened the door that the three knocks were her. She stood in front of him with mascara stained cheeks and the best smile she could muster. Brian didn’t say a word, he just stepped to the side and let her in. She hung her coat on the hook and let out a long sigh. 

“Have you eaten?” He asked.

She shook her head no and he motioned for her to walk ahead of him to the kitchen.

They sat in the dark at his small kitchen table. His oldest cat rubbed his head against her leg and she leaned down to pet him. Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning flashed illuminating her beautiful silhouette. She downed three short glasses of Jameson and stood up. She grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself. She wasn’t sure if it was the whiskey or his intoxicating scent. The only thing sure was sure of was him. Her life could be falling apart, in fact it was, and Brian could piece it back together again with just one glance at her. Those soulful brown eyes soothed her and tore her up all at once.

“Jane, we can’t keep doing this.” He whispered like it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to say.

“Just one last night. I promise.” She knew she was making promises she’d never be able to keep.

He didn’t respond with words, but he closed the gap between them and caught her bottom lip between his. He backed her against the cabinets and lifted her onto the counter.

“You break a lot of those promises.” He said between kisses and trailed down her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin.

“Well, you know. You’re hard to stay away from.” She groaned and wrapped her legs around his torso.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes firmly.

“Then don’t.” He said.

“What?”

“Don’t...stay...away.” His voice was small but his eyes never lost their fierceness.

This time it was her turn to respond without words. She kissed him again and ran her tongue along his lips which parted gladly for her.

The pit of her stomach was on fire.

Brian picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and began kissing down her collarbone and unbuttoned her blouse tossed it to the side. He was being more tender with her than he ever had. Really, he was more gentle with her than anyone he’d been with before. She was different.

“Brian.” she whispered, claps of thunder drowning her out. Rain pelted against the window.

He pulled her jeans to her ankles and kisses down her legs and back up her thighs. He breathed her in and placed soft kisses against her underwear. She was delicious and he couldn’t get enough. No matter how much his heart ached and felt like it was shattering into shards of glass, he couldn’t stop. Whenever she needed him, he was there. He always needed her.

They were both out of breath before they even started. He lined himself up and glanced up at her one last time. Her eyes were closed and he wished he could stay in the moment forever.

He pushed into her tight cunt and grabbed onto her hips. Passionate breathy moans of her name tumbled past his lips. She could barely speak but he knew she was just as wrapped up in the sex as he was. Her bare feet dug into his back pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel every inch of him. In case this really was the last time. Her heart couldn’t take many more goodbyes.

It wasn’t long before both of them met their climaxes. Sweat rolled down Brian’s forehead. His body went limp and he laid next to her. He ran his fingers through her dark hair absentmindedly. He dreaded what came next and could already feel his heart breaking.

“I...better get going.” Jane sat up and turned to pull her jeans back on.

“Okay.” Brian said.

“I’m sorry, Brian. He’ll be wondering where I am.” She clasped her bra behind her back and turned to face him.

“I can protect you, Jane. I would never hurt you.” He said like he had told her every time before but he knew it wouldn’t change things.

She faked a smile and nodded, doing the best she could to hold back her tears. Of course she loved Brian. He was everything she could ever want and more. But she was stuck. She didn’t see a way out. He’d find her and hurt her, or worse, he’d hurt Brian.

The silence in the room was suffocating them both. Brian sighed and stood up, putting his shirt back on and his boxers. He walked her to the door and watched her slide her arms into the sleeves of her jacket.

“Thank you. For always being here for me.” She couldn’t even meet his eyes. It was too much.

“Of course.” He replied.

He gave her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Goodnight, Jane.” He whispered.

“Goodnight, Brian.” She said as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

“Stay.” Brian mumbled to himself and sat down on the stairs behind him with his head in his hands.


End file.
